In Plain Sight
by Tomboy13
Summary: Sequel to Undercover. Slash pairings: BatFlash. Wally has finally decided to take some time off from the League to recover mentally. A chance for peace and relaxation but as we all know, Wally West just doesn't have that kind of luck.
1. Chapter 1

**DONT OWN JL/JLU **

**DON'T OWN THE DEATHCAB SONG EITHER**

**WARNINGS: SLASH PAIRINGS (GUYXGUY) DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DUH.**

* * *

"A book elegantly bound…but in a language that you can't read…"

A trim but clearly fit young man danced gracefully across the floor of his room, picking up stray articles of clothing as he did so.

"You've got to spend some time…"

He was lost in his own world of both music and chores, a combination that often led to a bigger mess then before. He was obliviously to the knock on the door as he continued his motions, rocking his hips slowly as he flicked some overgrown red hair out of his face.

"…I will possess your heart."

The door to his room opened after several more fruitless knocks, a well built yet shorter man filled the space quickly. A scowl was running across his features which melted into a smirk as he spotted the other man dancing around.

"…."

He folded his arms, simply waiting to be noticed rather then pull his friend out of his current trace.

"I will possess your-GAH!"

The red head lost his footing as he spun around and spotted the other man, grabbing onto his desk for support.

"God damn it, John." He breathed, shutting off his mp3 player with a muttered curse. "Don't you knock anymore?"

"I did, hotshot." John answered back, clearly enjoying the effect he had on the younger man. A beat passed as he glanced around Wally's room, taking in thehow clean it somewhat was. "…you missed the meeting, Wally."

Wally West made a 'feh' sound as he turned his back to his friend, grabbing a stray pair of boxers that he had missed.

John's scowl returned, even deeper then before at the response, "I know you don't want to see Bruce…" He started quietly.

Wally spun around once more, looking fierce and held his hand up to stall John's words. "This isn't about, Bruce, ok? Why does it have to be about, Bruce?"

The older man sighed and walked himself over to Wally, who had once again went back to picking up clothes and other assorted odds and ends. "Because you haven't shown up to a single meeting since that fight."

"I've been busy."

"Wally…"

Wally glared somewhat and put his hands on his hips, getting ready to start a real argument.

"What John?"

"You need to get a haircut."

* * *

"Bruce?"

A tentive knock on the monitor room door told the Dark Knight two things. One, it was not Diana or Hawkgirl and two, it was just going to make his day longer. Yet he scrambled quickly, hitting a few keys to close out what he was doing before answering.

"What."

His tone was as threatening as he could manage and if he thought his mask would help he would have pulled it back on as Superman entered the room.

"I'm busy, Clark." He snapped, hoping to avoid the talk that he knew was coming.

"Doing what?" Clark responded smoothly, stepping towards the monitors, "I don't see any situations."

"Maybe you should get that super vision checked."

"You sound like Wally."

Batman's hands stopped over one of the many keyboards and his fists clenched. He hated to be reminded about Wally and Clark seemed overly fond of bringing him up when there wasn't much need to do so.

Superman shifted his weight somewhat, looking sheepish. Which, coming from the most powerful person on the planet, was somewhat silly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Either say what you need to say or leave." Bruce cut him off quickly, casting a dark glare over at his teammate.

"I think you should apologize."

The words were out of his mouth before Bruce could cut him off again. He put on his most serious face and braced himself for whatever response Batman would hit him back with.

"No."

Alright, so maybe he wasn't ready for _every _response.

"No?" He repeated, sounding somewhat baffled, "But…you said…you said you wanted to talk to him."

"I never said I'd apologize."

Batman muttered, going back to typing, if only to give Clark another hint that he was busy and wanted him to leave.

"So, you're just going to wait until he comes back, is that it? Going to see how much you can push him so you can test your limits?" Clark sounded rather upset and Bruce found himself avoiding his eyes. "He deserves better then that, Bruce."

"You mean he deserves better then me." The Dark Knight stated calmly, reading Clark's facial expressions easily.

"……" Superman sighed and shook his head, "You're both assigned to monitor duty tomorrow. And before you ask, no, there is no one to change with. The rest of us are heading to the Centar System to help out one of Hawkgirl's friends."

Batman scowled and shifted somewhat in his chair.

"Fine."

* * *

"Monitor duty!? With _him?_" Wally's mouth hung open in disbelief. "You've got to switch with me, John! Please?"

John sighed and shook his head, "Sorry, kid. But I promised Hawkgirl I'd help her." He scratched his chin in thought for a moment, "You know, you both could have avoided this if you had shown up to the meeting."

Wally glared at the truth before running his hand through his hair, letting it cascade back across his face.

"Pfft, whatever."

He leaned back against the wall of his apartment and looked at his carpet, still pouting.

"You can't stay mad at him forever."

"Watch me."

* * *

Notes:

Yeah, I never thought I'd ever get this story up. Been really busy and it's laaaame.

annnnyways...read and review, ya know i always like those tee hee

thanks for the patience!!


	2. Under Pressure

**ONCE AGAIN DON'T OWN JL OR JLU**

**THIS IS A SLASH FIC...DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS LOVE YA GUYS!**

**YOU MIGHT WANNA SKIM BY UNDERCOVER IF YOU HAVEN'T TO GET THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU'RE FEELING LAZY I'LL JUST POST A SNIPPET AT THE BOTTOM! **

* * *

John had taken Wally up to the WatchTower to get settled in before his shift started. The red head was moody the whole trip up and eerily quiet.

"…Wally…" John started, unsure of how to even begin his question.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind…"

Wally flipped his hair out of his eyes, he really did need to get it cut and he frowned as soon as it flopped back into place. He sat down on his bed and sighed deeply, closing his green eyes for a moment.

John shook his head and glanced at the clock on Wally's desk.

"I better get going. Call me if you need anything."

"…thanks."

Batman was already in the monitor room, typing furiously as he watched what seemed to be several dozen television screens that helped keep the Eastern hemisphere in check. He gazed over at the clock, knowing that Wally was due to sit and watch the Western hemisphere in a matter of minutes.

As soon as the thought came across his mind, the door to the room swished open and Wally walked in, clearly avoiding looking over at Bruce. His mask was hanging back and he had his mp3 player blasting in his ears.

Bruce frowned, knowing that Wally was purposely trying to break the rules to get him angry but he decided that two could play that game and he would just ignore him. That would show him.

Maybe.

They spent the better part of the first hour in complete silence. Wally had his feet up on the console and was watching the monitors with a blank stare, almost zoned out. Occasionally he would jerk his body if he saw something that alerted him but it was usually a false alarm or something that could be handled by police.

Bruce, on the other hand, was typing away, trying to keep himself busy. It was a slow night definitely and being stuck with Wally wasn't making it go any faster. He checked the clock again and saw they had hit the first two hour mark. It was time for a break.

"Break time."

He told Wally, who had already gotten out of his chair and was walking towards the door. Bruce shook his head and followed him, not because he wanted to but even he needed some coffee.

* * *

Wally was standing in the kitchen, making himself a light snack. A few dozen cookies and a pot of coffee, he would add the cream and 27 sugars later.

"…do you want some?" He strained to ask as he saw Bruce looking for another coffee filter. Even when he was upset at someone, Wally still couldn't be mean.

"No." Bruce answered and realized he probably could have said no thank you.

Wally stiffened and he stuffed a cookie into his mouth to avoid having to say anything more to the other man. Bruce watched with interest as he licked the crumbs from his mouth.

Wally continued the process of eating a cookie, licking the crumbs and drinking coffee for several more very awkward minutes. He shifted his weight from foot to foot in a nervous dance that only he could pull off without looking like an utter fool.

He picked up the last of the chocolate chips and popped it into his mouth. He knew that Bruce was watching him and he felt torn between intense anger and wanting to jump him and tear off that Batsuit.

As much as he wanted to be angry at Bruce…to hate Bruce…to never be anywhere near Bruce, he knew that he couldn't.

Wally pursed his lips, damning chocolate chip cookies for being a thinking food.

"Bruce…"

Batman looked over at Wally from over his own cup of coffee, completely black.

"What?" He asked, a bit rougher then he intended. Wally wasn't the only person who had been hurt by their fight.

Wally blinked quickly and realized his eyes were tearing up again.

"Dammit…what is wrong with me?" He muttered, wiping at his eyes. Why should he be crying? He was the one who was _mad. _

"…I should have you pulled from active duty."

"What!?" Wally said in anger.

"You're clearly not over what happened, Wally. You haven't been able to think rationally for weeks," Bruce seemed to pause at this point, as if hinting more, "You've stopped taking care of yourself…you've stopped caring about the League." Bruce sighed and put a hand to his head, "I know you're still mad at me for telling you to take time off but you _need _it."

Bruce had a way of pointing out even the most uncomfortable truths. And this was definitely one of them. But they had already had this talk…well it was more like a yelling match but now several weeks later…Wally could finally see the wisdom in Bruce's words and he felt like an utter ass for ever doubting the other man.

"You promised you wouldn't tell the others…." He tried to make an excuse but he was failing.

"And I still won't. I'll make up something but I want you to take the time off."

Tears were falling quickly from Wally's eyes as Bruce spoke. He shook his head slowly.

"I…I can't….I can't…."

Bruce walked over to him and before even Wally could react, he pulled him into a tight hug. As soon as Wally felt the body heat he had been missing for so long, he broke down completely.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for what I said…" He sobbed into Batman's chest, "I…just thought that if we pretended that it never happened…it'd go away…but…I didn't want to push you away."

Bruce sighed quietly as he held Wally, rocking slowly to help the younger man calm down.

"I know."

Wally sniffed loudly and glanced up at Bruce, cracking a small but still broken smile.

"…thank you…for….putting up with me."

Bruce grinned faintly, kissing him on the cheek. "If I didn't, no one would."

Wally laughed between sniffles and kissed Bruce quickly, albeit softly.

"Jerk."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Aw, Bruce and Wally are finally getting over it...too bad that's just the start.

Hope everyone had an awesome and safe Halloween!

Read n' Review plez it makes me happy

SPOILER FOR UNDERCOVER:

'

'

'

'

'

'

Wally was raped by Luthor.


	3. Who could it be now?

**DON'T OWN JL/JLU**

**WARNINGS; GUYXGUY PAIRINGS AND CREEPY VILLIANS**

* * *

"So…Wally's taking a leave of absence?"

"Yes."

"And you don't know how long?"

"No."

"And you don't know why…"

"Private matter."

Clark sighed, putting a hand up to his forehead and giving it a shake.

"Bruce…I can't just…"

Bruce cut him off deftly, wanting to squash any doubt that could linger in the other man's mind.

"Trust me, Clark. He needs a break. And he asked me to keep it private."

The Man of Steel looked at the Dark Knight for a moment, as if his x ray vision could suddenly read minds.

"Alright. Two weeks to start but I want updates." He paused before adding, "You're not the only one who cares about Wally."

Bruce seemed to huff and he turned on his heel, letting his cape flow around himself. "I'll be picking up his shifts so don't call unless it's an emergency."

* * *

John had taken Wally out for some dinner, which ended with a trip to their favorite local diner for coffee and pie.

Wally had ordered two slices of chocolate cream while John had taken a slice of apple.

"Only two slices today, hotshot? What's up?"

Wally frowned, scooping up some of the pie and shoving it into his mouth, "Don't act like you can tell my moods based on how much pie I eat…"

John made a face as Wally hastily sipped some coffee, attempting to avoid eye contact with the older man.

"Wally…"

"I ate a lot at home, I've got two weeks off…time to pig out, ya know?"

"How are things with Bruce? I noticed that you took the time off after monitor duty with him…"

Wally frowned once more, taking another few bites of pie, "You noticed? Or Shay did?"

"Wally, I'm just asking…"

Wally sighed, John was like his brother he couldn't just brush off his concerns like he didn't care.

"We made up…sorta. And he convinced me to take some time off…which was all my choice." Wally added quickly after seeing John's disbelieving look.

John pushed a stray apple around his dish, letting it soak up more caramel before he popped it into his mouth.

"You never did tell me exactly how the mission ended with Luthor…"

Wally seemed to shrug casually but John could see that his fist had clenched and his brow furrowed.

"It ended like it ended…I'm just tired John." His face broke out into a broad grin, "Besides I can catch up with my Fantasy Football now."

"You don't play fantasy football…you don't even have a computer."

"Tch. Details."

John laughed because it was all he could really do. Wally wasn't going to talk about what had happened and he clearly had no desire to. So the older man just sat back and enjoyed the rest of his evening with his friend.

* * *

Wally walked up the steps of his apartment, digging through his pockets for his keys and muttering to himself about why he even locked the door; it wasn't as if anyone was going to break in. Still, he shoved the keys into the worn lock and swung the door open, walking into his apartment and kicking the door closed behind himself.

"…man, I should dust." He mused, kicking off his shoes and tossing them by the door, quickly locking it before stepping away. He ambled about to his kitchen as he stepped in front of his stainless steel refrigerator, his baby.

"What do we have today?"

He opened the freezer at the top and grabbed himself a Popsicle and a thing of vodka. Wally wasn't usually a fan of drinking and only kept alcohol around for parties and game nights but tonight…well, he just felt like he needed something else.

He took his snacks to the living room, stopping for a moment by his phone and seeing that he had a few messages on his answering machine. Wally mused for a moment, unwrapping his Popsicle and taking a lick as he played his messages.

Beep!

"Hey Wally, it's Sam from work. The boss wanted me to make sure you're doin' ok-" Message erased.

Beep!

"Would you like a subscription to Sports-" Message erased.

Beep!

"……." Message erased.

Wally sighed, nothing good as usual, which really didn't matter to him. He turned to head towards the couch when his phone rang. He glanced over at it then decided to let the machine get it, going to have a seat on the couch and finish his popsicle.

"_Hey you've reached Wally! Sorry I can't get the phone; I'm busy with some Swedish bikini models right now. Leave a message….now!"_

Beep!

"Hello Wally."

Wally choked after a moment and glanced over at the answer machine…it couldn't be.

Luthor.

"I know you're home but don't bother picking up I want to enjoy the look on your face a bit more…" The voice laughed before continuing, "All though I must say I loved watching you with that Popsicle."

Wally scrambled off of the couch and quickly shut his blinds, careful to not use his super speed. The voice continued on as if not bothered by the change.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm out and free as a bird now, Wally. I think you should visit." The voice was now a bit husky and Wally didn't want to imagine what he was doing on the other line. "I miss you."

Wally couldn't take it anymore; he walked over to the phone and picked it up,

"You son of a bitch, I'll-" He stopped when all he heard was a dial tone. Wally shook before setting down the phone, grabbing his head to think.

Bruce. He had to get to Bruce and fast but he was afraid of going outside his home, thinking that that's where Luthor was. His vision blurred and he realized that he had started crying, something that he hadn't even thought about doing.

"…Bruce."

He muttered, going back to his phone after deciding to call the other man. He took his phone into his kitchen, which had no windows and couldn't be seen from any of his other ones.

The phone rang for several minutes until a deep and very soothing voice answered,

"Wally?'

"Bruce…I…I'm sorry for calling so late."

The voice on the other line made a noise before asking, "What's wrong?"

"…I…I got this call from Luthor…"

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked sharply, already standing up to leave, "I'm on my way."

"No!" Wally didn't want him to come down without knowing everything, "I think he's watching my place…so…be careful." His voice carried the extra meaning he was hinting at.

"…I'll be there around four tomorrow then. Call me if anything happens."

"Thanks Bruce."

He hung up and went to set his phone down. He couldn't believe himself, here he was a super hero…a founding member of the Justice League no less and he was scared of a stalker.

But then again…he reminded himself, this wasn't just any stalker.

This was Lex Luthor.

The one man that Wally couldn't go to the police about, the one man that Wally couldn't be the Flash towards and the one man, who had gone so far as to….

Wally sat back down on his couch, almost afraid to go anywhere else. He stretched his legs out, getting ready to wait for Bruce when his phone rang again.

* * *

Luthor's creepy not gonna lie.

Read n' Review plez


	4. Shots Fired

**DON'T OWN JL/JLU**

**WARNINGS: GUYxGUY PAIRINGS. CUSSING AND STALKING**

* * *

Wally reached out to pick up the phone; feeling a bit steadier then he had been before.

"Hello?"

"You called Bruce already? I would have thought you would call the cops."

Wally gritted his teeth, how could he have known that!? "The cops won't do anything to you."

Wally could honestly feel the smile on Luthor's face, "That's true. Not even a weapons charge held me longer then a week or two."

"What do you want?"

"What? I can't just call to say hello?"

"Screw you!" Wally had gone over to the window to peek out, to see if he could see the other man.

"That actually sounds nice right now…are you offering?"

Wally shuddered, muttering a few unpleasant things under his breath. "No. You're sick."

Wally glanced at the phone, tempted to hang up on Luthor.

"Don't you _dare_ hang up on me, Wallace."

Wally froze his thumb dangerously close to the end button. He brought the phone back up to his ear and took a deep breath before talking again.

"What do you _want_?" Wally repeated once more, mimicking Luthor's tone to show his seriousness.

"You." The other voice said simply and Wally felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Let's just pretend that's not going to happen," He said, knowing it wasn't, "What else?"

"Nothing. Just you."

Wally gritted his teeth, "You're a freak. I'll never let you touch me again."

"Is that so?"

A knock echoed through Wally's apartment and he looked quickly at his door.

"Aren't you going to answer the door?" Luthor asked.

"…shut up."

Wally shouldered the phone and walked towards the door, pulling it open to find…nothing.

He could hear Luthor laughing loudly, "As if I would come in that way."

Wally jumped as he heard a window shatter. He slammed the door closed and locked it before running into his room, finding only broken pieces of glass littered his bedroom but nothing else.

"Shit…"

Wally ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head for a moment when another knock rang out.

"This one is real. Promise."

Wally walked himself back towards the door, pulling it open more cautiously then before, blinking when all he saw was a small box on the stoop.

"Pick it up." Luthor ordered.

"No way it's probably a bomb."

"Why would I want to blow you up?"

"Because you're insane."

Luthor chuckled almost appreciatively as he continued, "Pick it up."

Wally wasn't sure why he bothered to listen to Luthor but still he picked up the box, noting the weight as he took it inside.

"Open it."

"Why should I?"

"You brought it inside already, might as well." Luthor's logic was a bit undeniable and Wally was still wondering why he was even bothering with this.

"tch…" He lifted the lid up and dropped the phone in the same instant. Inside the box on a white satin pillow was a sleek 9mm hand gun.

"Oh…shit." Wally could see a note underneath the gun but was upset to find that he had to pick up the gun in order to get it out of the box.

He flipped the note over and it read it simple somewhat elegant writing, 'I'm coming for you.'

Wally paled and when he heard Luthor from below he picked up the phone once more.

"You're sick." He repeated before hanging up, taking a seat at his table to think. He was getting closer and closer to simply calling the cops but even then it wouldn't get Luthor to back off. The phone rang once more and Wally felt himself growing tired of even hearing it. But still, sick curiosity caused him to pick up the device and click it back on.

"Yeah?"

"I told you not to hang up."

As soon as the words were spoke a loud crack shot out and Wally got up and ran towards his bedroom, looking through the broken window down at the streets below.

"…what did you do?" He said breathlessly as his eyes traveled up to another broken window across the way, he could hear screaming from inside.

"Every time you hang up, someone will die." Luthor said quietly, "And you don't even want to see what will happen if you call anyone else."

"You…you killed someone."

"You say it like you're surprised." Luthor cooed once more, obviously proud of what he had done.

Wally dropped to his knees, sitting below his window as he tucked his head into his knees as Luthor continued to taught him through the phone, saying things…talking about things….just never letting Wally have a moment of peace.

---

Wally could feel himself losing his grip on his sanity. Luthor had kept him up all night with threats and memories of when Wally worked for him. Every time Wally's head would droop in weariness, a loud knock on his door would wake him up and when Luthor told him to answer the door no one would be there which only added to the red head's nervousness.

Wally had covered up his window with a sheet as it started to rain heavily, the sounds of the thunder somewhat helping to distract him from Luthor.

"I'm tired of talking…" Luthor finally said after a brief period of silence, "I'll be there shortly."

Wally jumped and looked around, "No…no stay away!"

"My dear Wallace…I'm already here….I'm coming for you."

This time Luthor was the one to end the call and Wally stared at the phone wildly before he grabbed the side of his head.

"No…no…no." He looked around his apartment for another way out but if he left through the window he would be forced to use his powers, something he definitely didn't want to do with Luthor around.

He could hear a car pull up, which only added to his nervousness. He had become afraid of looking out the window so instead he rushed back to his living room and went for the box he had long since forgotten about.

The gun.

He picked it up, feeling a bit unnerved by how heavy it actually was.

There were sounds of someone walking up his steps now and Wally turned and pointed the gun at the door, ready for anything.

He would stop Luthor. He wouldn't allow the man to hurt him again.

A loud rumble of thunder echoed out, the power in the apartment flickered and when a flash of lighting lanced out, the power went out altogether.

"_I'm coming for you…" _

The words were pounding in Wally's mind and as his front door swung open Wally yelled and without another thought, he fired the weapon.

And when the lighting flashed once more….Wally felt his world shatter.

* * *

Oh no, what did Wally just do?

Luthor's a jerk for sure.

P.S. Hey kids hang out in the forums more often, there's one for Flash I wanna see if we can get that going.

Also I've got a new story coming. It's a remake/twist on my old story Street Fights so be sure to stay tuned for that!


	5. For youanything

**DON'T OWN JL/JLU**

**WARNINGS: SLASH PAIRINGS. MENTIONS OF RAPE. CUSSING. AND ALL THAT FUN STUFF**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bruce!" Wally dropped the gun on the floor and ran over to the motionless figure of Bruce Wayne, whose head was turned to the side, a small pool of blood gathering around his raven hair.

"Oh god, Bruce…" Wally sobbed and cradled his lover, holding him close and rocking back and forth. As he held Bruce close he felt a twitch against his chest and looked downward.

"B-Bruce?" He wiped at some tears and gently turned the other man's head to reveal that the wound was only a graze, deep but from Wally's experience, non-fatal.

Bruce only groaned, his reflexes were what had saved him because despite his lack of experience with a weapon Wally was a keen shot.

"Oh shit…Bruce! Wake up! Please!" Wally _needed _him to get through this. "Bruce…"

Wally tensed for a moment when he heard a faint sound behind himself, turning his head to look over his shoulder to see Luthor smiling down at him with a gun pointed at his face.

"Hello Wally."

Wally's green eyes went wide and he kept himself in front of Bruce.

"Did you honestly think I would just walk up to the front door after giving you a gun? You really are stupid." Luthor told him evenly, walking forward to inspect Bruce but stopped when Wally threw himself over the other man.

Luthor only chuckled, "You may not have any sense of self preservation but you're loyal. A very good dog." He smiled almost kindly before he swiftly kicked Wally in the face.

* * *

"Wally…_Wally!_" The voice sounded worried but quiet and Wally was having a hard time making it out.

"Open your eyes."

Wally's eyes fluttered open and he gagged at the metal taste in his mouth.

Blood.

It was coming out of his noise as well, although it had dried somewhat.

"Man…I feel like I got kicked in the face…"

"You did."

"Oh….OH! Bruce! Dude! You're….you're alive!" Wally moved to wrap his arms around him but found they wouldn't move, in fact, they were pinned above his head with rope. He also noticed that he was tied to his bed with Bruce next to him who was also tied down.

"…what's going on?" He asked Bruce, pulling against the rope. "I mean…I know what's goin' on but _shit-_" He cursed after a rough tug on the rope burned his wrist, "Where's Luthor?"

Bruce was also pulling at the ropes that were binding his arms to Wally's headboard but he was doing so slowly and probably with a tool of some kind, "I'm not sure. He probably went to move my car…"

"Probably pretendin' to be Bruce Wayne…" Wally tried joking weakly.

"No. No. Nothing like that, Wally."

Wally gulped as Luthor walked back into his room, smiling at them both like a cat who just found a bird with a broken wing.

"I must say, Bruce. I really didn't expect you to show…" Luthor started, sitting next to Bruce on the bed. "I mean, why you would risk anything for this piece of trash when you could do so much better…" He put a hand on Bruce's thigh, "…is beyond me."

Bruce said nothing and didn't even bother to react to Luthor's statement towards him, which made Luthor frown.

"I see that that hit to the head has probably left you a bit stunned…no matter. I'm really only here for him…"

And with that he leaned over Bruce to grip Wally's chin, pulling him into a rough and one sided kiss.

"Get off of him." Bruce muttered evenly, pushing his chest out to force Luthor to move.

"Jealously? That's so unlike you Bruce…" Luthor continued to kiss Wally, who whimpered despite himself.

"Don't cry, Wally…this time, Bruce will be here to watch…" Luthor breathed against Wally's ear and moved his hand down to unbutton his pants.

"I said get off!" Bruce said with more force, twisting his legs up to catch them around Luthor's knees, pulling the other man hard with strength only the Batman had. He gave a hard tug to the rope binding his arms before ripping them off, the small razor he had flying through the air unnoticed.

Bruce acted quickly as he threw a hard right hook into Luthor's jaw, kicking his body off the bed.

Luthor was on his hands and knees on the floor, spitting blood from his mouth as he tried to quickly pull himself together.

"…B-Bruce…" Wally's eyes were tearing up as Bruce pulled at his bonds, glancing behind the other man, "BRUCE!"

"Ah-argh!" Luthor had come up behind him and hit him hard with Wally's lamp, shattering it and knocking Bruce into a disoriented heap in Wally's lap.

Luthor looked furious…angrier then Wally had ever seen him and it frightened him. Luthor grabbed Bruce's around the throat and began to squeeze so tightly that Bruce thrashed.

"Stop! Luthor! Please!" Wally begged.

"_No._" Luthor said viscously but then he grinned and dragged Bruce back onto the bed. "…actually. I have a better idea…" He punched Bruce again just to make sure the man stayed down before getting back to his feet and walking out of the room.

"Fuck! God…dammit!" Wally pulled and pulled, wishing that Bruce had had more time to get him loose. He continued to struggle until a familiar yet ominous sound clicked by the door, halting his efforts.

"You know Wally, I was serious when I said I was surprised Bruce was still with you…I half expected a break up by now you know, all the tabloids are saying he was going to break up with you…and you know what? I think he will…"

He pointed the gun straight at Bruce, smiling the whole time, "I can see the headlines now…'Billionaire Bruce Wayne murdered by his obsessive lover after terrible break up…' What do you think? Too cliché?" He laughed madly as Wally pulled and screamed and begged.

"You know the best part? This is my gun so that'll take care of why my fingerprints are on there…you've been to my house…I have…DNA from that encounter still…so it'll really be an open and shut case…"

Wally gagged mentally at the thought that Luthor had kept the sheets that he had raped him on but panicked as the older man rattled out his plan to kill Bruce.

"Or maybe Bruce walked in on you with another man…."

"SHUT UP LUTHOR!" Wally screamed and gave one final tug on the rope, snapping it so quickly he had time to lunge at the other man before the rope even hit the floor.

Luthor swung the gun around but a slight burst of speed on Wally's part gave him the upper hand, he knocked the evil man onto his back, holding him at the sides of his head as he slammed his skull onto the floor several times.

It took Wally a few seconds to realize that Luthor wasn't fighting back but for some reason he couldn't stop.

He _wouldn't _stop.

"…Wally…" A hand grabbed his shoulders and yanked him roughly away, wrapping his arms around the younger man's chest from behind.

"…Bruce." Wally looked at the motionless man across from himself, cringing at the red that was around him.

Bruce held him tightly as he sobbed. He turned Wally slightly so that he would not have to look at Luthor and held him for another moment or two before giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I need to call the police…you call John."

Bruce said sternly, the Batman side of him coming out as he got up to deal with Luthor and his mess. He knelt down next to the bald man, checking for a pulse. He let out a small curse when he found one.

And a small prayer.

Wally had not killed as Bruce was fairly sure he had intended to. He got back to his feet, trying hard to push out the sounds of Wally's sobbing as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

He rubbed the growing bump on the back of his head, cursing himself for allowing Wally to distract him, it could have gotten both of them killed. He could faintly hear Wally speaking with John in the other room as he explained the situation to the emergency operator.

It wasn't long before sirens filled the area.

* * *

Bruce was standing at the doorstep, explaining the situation once more to the police officer as he watched Luthor being taken away in an ambulance.

"So, you're saying it was all self defense, Mr. Wayne?" The young officer asked.

Bruce nodded, casting a glance over at Wally who was sitting in another ambulance with John Stewart shooting glares at whoever came over to bother him.

"Yes. Wally has been…hurt by Mr. Luthor before. I trust you understand why I would like to keep this quiet…"

The officer nodded calmly, "Wally's a good guy, friend of mine actually. We'll take care of you guys. Don't worry." He gave Bruce some more information before setting him on his way, advising he get checked out by the EMT.

He made his way back down the steps towards Wally and John, waving off the EMT's offer to look at his head, Alfred could do a much better job when he got home.

Bruce kept his face impassive as he looked over at John, whose infamous glare was now settled onto him.

"I'll take him back to Wayne Manor. He can stay there for now and-"

"-I'm coming too because you and I are going to have a _long _talk." John interrupted fericely.

Bruce continued as if John hadn't even spoken, "And I would like you to come as well. Wally's going to need someone to be there when I go…out."

John looked a bit upset that Bruce would even consider leaving the red head alone to go patrol Gotham but then again, this was the Batman he was talking to.

"Fine by me. Ready to go Wally?" He turned and saw that the red head had fallen asleep against the side of ambulance, something Bruce just caught as well.

"I'll go get my car."

* * *

Wally woke up a bit later, his head resting against John's shoulder as the older man let him lean against him in the back seat of Bruce's car.

"…John?" Wally blinked, as if forgetting that he himself had been the one to call the other man.

"Hey Wally. Go back to sleep…I'll wake you up when we get to Bruce's."

Wally nodding, his eyes already closing. He was mentally, physically and emotionally drained and by the time they did get back to Gotham, which was a long trip in itself, John had to carry Wally up the steps as the younger man just couldn't bring himself to push his body any further.

Bruce led John to one of the many guest rooms, letting him place Wally into the bed gently.

"Don't think this is going to get you out of talking, Bruce. I want to know exactly what the hell was going on."

John started as soon as the two men had closed the door on Wally. Bruce sighed and looked over at John before nodding and walking back towards the stairs.

"Alright. I'll tell you what I can. Wally will have to fill in the rest for you."

John nodded and followed Bruce into the kitchen, where the other man poured out two large glasses of alcohol and by the end of his story, John knew why.

"That sick bastard…" John spat, taking a long drink before Bruce refilled his cup. Alfred had come by to set out some pretzels for them and then had promptly left, no doubt to check on Wally on their behalf.

Bruce nodded, running a hand through his unusually messy hair.

"And Wally nearly killed him…" John said quietly, leaning back in his chair.

"If I hadn't stopped him, I think he would have."

"What should we tell the others?"

"That's for Wally to decide." Bruce said simply, "We'll both have to cover for his shifts because he's going to be out longer then two weeks."

John sighed, "Yeah, don't worry about that. I'm just worried about him…"

"Didn't know you were such a softie, John…" A quiet but teasing voice called from the doorway.

"You should be resting, Wally." Bruce muttered, eyeing the other man.

"And miss this male bonding session? No way…besides…" He grabbed John's glass and drained it before doing the same to Bruce's. "I _need _a drink."

John laughed, patting Wally on the back as Bruce gave him a small smile.

"Alright…but if you start singing Spice Girl songs again I'll kick you out."

John raised an eyebrow but Wally shook his head with a slight laugh, "Deal."

* * *

The night went on for some time as long as Wally could really manage it, he knew Bruce and John were worried about him but for right now all he wanted was to get wasted and to pass out. He'd have the rest of his life to worry about what he nearly did to Luthor but as he watched Bruce out of the corner of his eye, the other man was listening to one of John's funnier war stories, he realized that he just be protecting the one he loved and if he had to, he'd do it again.

He said his good nights and went back to his room where he curled under the blankets and sighed contentedly as he was finally comfortable for the first time in days. He closed his eyes for a moment before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Lex Luthor hated being chained to hospital beds. He hated being chained period, unless it was between him and a lover or two but that was beside the point. The constant beeping was getting on his nerves and the layers and layers of wrappings around his head were making it too hard to sit up.

'Damn.'

He had been so close, if only Wally hadn't gotten free…if only he hadn't…gotten to him so fast…

Fast.

Wally was fast…he had burned through the drug he had given to him during their first encounter and he had managed to tackle Luthor before he could even get a shot off.

Luthor smiled to himself as he settled down and folded his arms neatly across his chest. Beginning to do what Lex Luthor did best.

He began to think.

* * *

Yep, it's done. There may or not be a third part in this setting I still have to think about it. I really just want to focus on The Contract, which everyone should so go read and review yay advertising! But once I'm done with that story I'll probably put something up here since we all know Luthor just doesn't give up.

Thank you to all reviewers! It really helps me to write when I hear from you guys! So thanks again!


End file.
